Loveless or Earless?
by Lady of Dark
Summary: Well Ritsuka finally loses his ears to Soubi but...how will everyone else react?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless**

Ritsuka woke up and looked toward the other side of his bed. It took perhaps a minute to figure out were Soubi was.He quickly remembered their conversation a few hours ago.

**Flash Back to Three Hours Ago**

" Soubi, were are you going?" Ritsuka tiredly whispered to a now dressed Soubi.

" Sorry, Ritsuka, but I have to go. Your mother might see and you know her reaction will not be a good one," he replied. He quickly got ready to leave but before he did he placed a kiss on Ritsuka's lips. His heart jumped when Ritsuka kissed back.

" I love you, Ritsuka."

" I love you too, Soubi."

**End Flash Back**

'_Wish he didn't have to leave but if mother found out...' _He got up and sleepily rubbed his eyes.

" Ritsuka! Come on down when your done!" his mother called.

'_Oh,no. She's gonna freak when she sees.' _Ritsuka looked at the mirror. He was now dressed for school and looked like any 13 year old his age except...

'_And he said he was gonna wait till I was older. That jerk.'_

" Ritsuka!!" his mother called again.

'_Guess it's both our faults.'_

" Coming!" he called.

'_Now or never.'_

Once he reached the end of the stairs it was exactly like he thought. She screamed.

" Ritsuka! Y-y-y-your ears!" she shouted before she started sobbing.

" Mom...?" He reached to touch not sure if it was a smart move but then he saw a strange look in his mother's eye. He quickly pulled his arm back and got ready to run if he needed to.

" I never thought my Ritsuka would do something like that!! He would never! It's all that damn television's fault. I know they support young children to do this things! Why, Why!" Misaki cried.

She grabbed Ritsuka before he could run. Ritsuka froze. Waiting for the worst. Would she kill him? So far her reaction was better than what he expected.

" So you and this girl did it right under my nose?" she softly said. Ritsuka could see the malice in her eyes.

_' Wait a minute...a girl? Good. She doesn't know.' _Ritsuka slightly relaxed.

Thump! Misaki shoved Ritsuka to the wall. Ritsuka could only wince in pain, knowing that he was trapped. He was on the floor and his mother was towering over him now.

" If I ever find out that my son got a girl pregnant the consequences are going to be very sever, Ritsuka. I swear," she darkly said before leaving, mumbling on how the entire race was turning into mindless sex-crazed animals.

_'What on Earth? It went better than I thought but... what about everyone at school.' _His thoughts immediately went to Yuiko. He knew Yuiko had a huge crush on him and worried how she would react when he saw he no longer had his ears and tail. Not to mention the entire class where everyone still had theirs.

So without eating breakfast Ritsuka went to school wondering what was in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm really sorry if it's hard to read when they're talking. Also it's not really as long as it looks.

Ritsuka finally got to school and it was exactly like he thought it would be. From the school entrance all the way to his homeroom, he got a lot of stares. One of the teachers he passed even choked on his coffee. When he reached his homeroom everything went silent. You could see the shock on every ones face. Thankfully Yuiko wasn't there yet.

" R-r-r-Ritsuka-kun...your ears..." Yayoi squeaked.

" Yeah, I know. Yayoi, do you know were Yuiko is?" Ritsuka asked, trying real hard not to blush. Needless to say he failed.

" Why do you need to know were, Yuiko, is?"

" Yayoi, are you ok? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

For some unknown reason for Ritsuka, Yayoi looked like he was on the verge of a mental brake down.

" No, reason," Yayoi stammered, now on the verge of tears.

'_No. It can't be. Nooooooo!! Y-Y-Yuiko!!'_

Now Ritsuka was worried. Everyone was staring and whispering and Yayoi looked like he was either going to cry, brake down, or both, right in class.

" Yayoi, are you sure..."

" YUIKO!! YOU STILL HAVE YOUR EARS!!" screamed a now joyful Yayoi.

Ritsuka turned around and sure enough there was Yuiko.

" Hi, Yayoi-kun! Rituka-kun RITSUKA-KUN!!"

" Mmmm...uh...Hi, Yuiko?" Ritsuka whispered shyly.

" Hi,Ritsuka-kun," Yuiko whispered, looking forlorn.

" Yuiko, I..." but before Ritsuka could finish in walked in Miss Hitomi.

**With Soubi**

" Sou-chan!!" shouted an enraged Kio.

" What now, Kio," Soubi calmly said.

" Oh, come on, Soubi, don't you want to tell Kio what happened last night between you and Ritsuka," Youji said.

" You brought them here?"

" Hey! Don't talk about us as if we're animals!" came a voice from the hallway.

" Over here, Natsou!!"

" Don't shout in the school!!"

" Calm down, Kio. It's your fault for not waiting for me," Natsou said.

" Yeah! Well...Anyway Sou-chan is it true?! Please tell me this is a cruel joke!!"

" I'm afraid I can't since I don't know what your talking about," Soubi said. _Impossible. How can he know? Of Course, the Zeros._

" Don't play dumb, Soubi!"

" Yeah, me and Youji know what you and Ritsuka did. Can't you get arrested for that? Your such a pedo Soubi," Natsuo teased.

" I really don't know what your talking about," Soubi said.

" Then I'll tell you!"

" Be quiet in there!! This is a school!! Not a zoo!" shouted a teacher from the hallway.

" Sorry! Sensei!"

" Anyway is it true that you took Ritsuka's ears, Sou-chan? If it is I'll never forgive you!"

" Listen, whether I did or not is none of your business, Kio,"

" Hey wait! Were are you going!"

" Be quiet!!" came a voice.

" Ahh...Sorry!"

" Soubi!"

" I'm going to get more paint,"

" But Sou-chan!" Kio whined.

" Come on now Soubi. That's not nice," smirked Natsou.

" Soubi, this is serious. Whether Ritsuka-kun was willing or not you CAN get arrested," Kio said.

" Are you suggesting I would rape Ritsuka? I did not think you thought that low of me, Kio,"

" You know that's not what I meant! And by the way your acting I guess it's true then!"

" It is but Ritsuka was willing. I love him and he loves me. You shouldn't spend your time spying on others," Soubi declared. Only a hint of anger in his eyes.

" I wasn't spying!"

" We were!" came two voices. _I thought so._

" Aren't you gone yet? You shouldn't be here in the first place. They'll think you two are skipping school," Soubi said, coming back to his place with more paint.

" Well, it's not like we saw anything, Soubi," Youji said. At this both Zeros ended up laughing.

" We saw Ritsuka going to school without ears," Natsou explained when he calmed down.

" Yeah, we were curious so we followed for a little a bit then we told Kio. And of course who else would take Ritsuka's ears other than Soubi?"

" Poor, Ritsuka. I wonder how school's gonna be for him?"

Once again, the Zero boys started laughing like mad men.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's short but I've been a bit busy with school. I should get more done later on.**

It was lunch time and Ritsuka was standing next to the cafeteria door waiting to see if Yuiko would appear. The day was exactly as he expected, stares and whispers. At first he was slightly embarrassed but he quickly ignored it. After all, there was nothing to be ashamed of.

" Ritsuka!"

Hearing his name Ritsuka quickly turned around to see Yuiko. She seemed to be more relaxed and less upset than in the morning.

_' I guess she just needed a little time to think.'_

" Hey, Yuiko," he said before shyly adding, " Are you alright?"

" Lots! I hope you're happy with this person, Ritsuka. Don't worry about what the others say."

Ritsuka looked into Yuiko's eyes and saw that she really meant. There was a hint of sadness but she was being honest.

" Come on! Me and Yayoi already found a table to sit at!" she said grabbing Ritsuka's hand.

" Yeah...um...about Yayoi. How is he doing?"

" He's ok but he keeps on muttering to himself. I'm not quite sure what he's saying though."

" ...Right. We better go, we don't want to keep him waiting."

Suddenly, his day felt a lot better now.

**With Yayoi**

Yayoi was waiting for Yuiko to came back with Ritsuka but he couldn't help to be slightly worried. He knew Ritsuka only considered Yuiko as a friend but he also knew Yuiko had wanted it to be a little more. He felt like dying when he saw Ritsuka without his ears since the only girl Ritsuka was ever with was Yuiko. Now he felt foolish that he jumped to conclusions so quick.

_'I have to act quick before someone else decides to ask Yuiko out. But what if she says no again?'_

With a slow sad sigh Yayoi turned to look at one of the windows. He remembered his first rejection and didn't want a repeat of it.

_But maybe she'll say yes this time. We know each more than last time and now she really knows Ritsuka isn't interested. What if it's to early for that though? She's still hurt because of the ear thing but what if I miss my chance? Why is life so unfair!?"_

Much to Yayoi's luck Ritsuka and Yuiko came before he started banging his head on the table. With quick hellos and worried stares they both sat down and wondered if Yayoi was going to have an other panic attack.

"Ah, Ritsuka-kun, I hope the other kids aren't giving you trouble," said Yayoi, quickly regaining his senses.

" Not much anymore now that its finally sinking in," replied Ritsuka.

As lunch dragged on they mostly talked about school work and the latest movies. They couldn't help but notice that it felt awkward at their table but they did their best to ignore it. Ritsuka mostly thought about what he was going to say to Soubi. Yuiko thought about getting over her feelings for Ritsuka and Yayoi on wither he should ask Yuiko out.


	4. Chapter 4

" Hey! Ritsuka!" Ritsuka turned around only to Yayoi running toward him. It was now the end of the school and he stood near the school gates where he usually waited for Soubi to come and pick him up but he had just had a text message from him saying he couldn't make it today so he was feeling slightly depressed.

" Hi, Yayoi. Is something wrong?"

" No, I'm just wondering if you know where Yuiko is," he said.

" I think she's in the restroom."

" Oh, thanks!" Yayoi's face brighten and he quickly went running back to the school.

" Yayoi! Wait! You're not really going to the girls'-" he stopped once he saw that Yayoi was now out of earshot. A few minutes later shrill screaming could be heard and Yayoi came running back out.

" You didn't," Ritsuka said.

Yayoi let out a small forced laugh, " To excited I guess."

" For what?"

" I want to ask Yuiko out," he blushed.

" Really? That's great!"

" You think so?"

" Of course!"

" I'm glad then," Yayoi blushed.

" Yayoi! Ritsuka! Over here!"

Both boys turned toward the school to see Yuiko cheerfully running toward them. Ritsuka glanced toward Yayoi and wondered if he'll have enough courage to finally ask her out. It was quite obvious that he like her, anyone could tell.

After some careful thinking Ritsuka decided that Yayoi might feel better if he was alone with Yuiko.

" Hey, Yuiko. Yayoi needs to tell you something important. I'll see you guys tomorrow ok? Bye!"

"Oh, bye Ritsuka," Yuiko replied slightly confused while Yayoi just tried to muster every once of his courage.

It was now evening and Ritsuka was laying down on his bed wondering why Soubi hadn't tried to contact him when he suddenly felt a chill in the air. He turned around to see a tired looking Soubi closing his window.

" Hello, Ritsuka," he smiled.

Ritsuka hugged the man. " Hi, Soubi! Why didn't you come pick me up after school?"

" Well, you see..."

_Riiiiiiinnngg_

" It's your phone, Ritsuka. I wonder who it is," Soubi said.

Once Ritsuka answered his phone he had to hold nearly two feet away from his ear.

" Ritsuka!!!" Yayoi shouted from the phone. It was so loud that even Ritsuka's mother heard it from downstairs.

" Ritsuka?" his mother called.

" Ritsuka, you'll never believe it!" shouted Yayoi.

" Wait a minute, Yayoi," Ritsuka told the overly hyper Yayoi.

" Ritsuka, who's that?" his mom called again.

" A friend, Mom!" he shouted back. while Soubi looked on with an amused look on his face.

" Yes, Yayoi?"

Ritsuka heard Yayoi trying to calm down.

" Y-y-yuiko. She said yes!!!" Ritsuka's eyes brighten.

" Really? That's great!"

" I know! I have to go, Ritsuka! I need to get ready for my date!"

"Already?"

" It's not till tomorrow but time waits for no one!" And with that Yayoi hung up.

" He sounds like Yuiko just agreed to marry him," Soubi laughed.

" Yeah, but Yayoi really likes her," Ritsuka grinned.

" So I see."

" So, what where you saying before," Ritsuka asked.

" Ah, that," sighed Soubi. " Kio and the Zeros found out about your ears and wouldn't stop following around all day. I didn't feel like unleashing the Zeros at you. You know how they can be."

Ritsuka just gave a small laught and whisperd thanks.

" Listen, I can't stay right now since I'm sure Kio sent the Zeros to follow me but I'll make sure to pick you up tomorrow. And how about we go to the park later?"

" I'll love to!"

" Very well then. Bye Ritsuka. I love you."

And unlike other times before Ritsuka easily said, " I love you too, Soubi.

**A/N: I know the last part was a bit corny and that Ritsuka already said it in one of my chapters but I think it went well with the ending. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for everyone that reviewed.**


End file.
